


「带卡」老夫老妻

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn
Summary: 忘了预警了！女装丝袜⋯⋯普雷⋯⋯





	「带卡」老夫老妻

**Author's Note:**

> 忘了预警了！女装丝袜⋯⋯普雷⋯⋯

　　带土真是不含糊，直接神威出一套女仆服——“先换这个。”  
　　“……先？！”火影大人决定还是不要问他准备了几套，或是这种节骨眼提议换个地方——有时候他一开口，破坏恋人心情或是破坏自己心情总要发生一样。

　　“嗯……嗯，怎么样？”卡卡西倒是没什么障碍的换了女装，唯一别扭的是面罩没了，他随手遁了个白口罩。这裙摆还真够短的，卡卡西晃了晃两条大白腿，突然有点不好意思抬头，怎么说，他就是突然想起自己一把年纪，玩这种女装很可能不是撩人而是恶心，要是带土觉得天雷滚滚……

　　为了掩盖窘迫和担心，六代目开启了奇怪的模式，“咳！嗯……女孩子的裙摆下面究竟有什么呢？欢迎收看本期带土·宇智波大发现~”

　　带土·宇智波君不为所动。

　　他偷偷抬眼。

　　带土·宇智波君的眼神要着火了。  
　　卡卡西能听见自己的心跳声，他没出息的有些发软——任谁看见带土那眼神都会产生情欲的联想，何况和带土身体纠缠不知多少次的卡卡西。

　　真是糟糕，六代目口罩下的嘴角压抑不住地向上弯起，只要看到带土这样的眼神，卡卡西就觉得，自己穿什么或者不穿什么都是值得的——‘这家伙的眼里只有我’，这种膨胀饱满的感觉无关欲望，却是最好的催情剂。

　　“卡卡西你过来，”带土声音有点哑，“……换上这个试试。”  
　　他又神威出一套……丝袜？  
　　卡卡西感受了一下自己出生到现在从来没摸过的材质，觉得大大不妙，和他看见带土枕头下的“人妻合集”一样不妙。他看了看自己雪白的棉质火影袍，带土很多次想射到上面，都被他义正言辞的拒绝了，但是比起手里的这件家什，怎么说，前者至少充满令人感动的安全感。

　　然而他还是乖乖换上了——应带土的要求先脱掉了内裤——中空丝袜，当滑腻的触感延伸到自己都没碰过的敏感部位时，六代目终于不自然起来。

　　“带土……”

　　“叫我主人。”男人起身，脱掉了自己的上忍外套，“你现在是女仆了。”

　　女仆个头，卡卡西忍耐着胯下的异样感，坐上办公桌，抬腿就是一脚——

　　带土早已经解开裤带，裤子挂在腰上，露着黑色内裤——卡卡西的脚就勾在那里，磨蹭里面的一大块凸起。

　　“嗯……”对方的呼吸很快变了调，嫌累的卡卡西没客气，“你低一点。”

　　带土也没计较女仆的僭越，直接坐在了老板椅上，两人一高一低，裙底风光一览无余。  
　　愿望达成的某人笑的很满足，“真是绝景啊，卡卡西。”  
　　口罩也遮不住六代目的红脸。什么老夫老妻，根本是没脸没皮。卡卡西觉得也不能怪带土，说到底是自己越发羞耻心缺失，带土怎么要求他就怎么满足，纵容超过理性，酿出的尽是些没脸抱怨的烦恼。

　　带土在警卫队，是村内少有的按点上下班的工作，鹿丸还抱怨他徇私给他安肥差。可有时候他也是真觉得，当这个火影太麻烦，不如跟带土做警察组个队，每天上班还能见面……至少好过被恋人摁在办公室干到半死或是死去活来，完事儿还要扶着腰继续加班。

　　历代火影保佑，卡卡西默念，真不是他对村长的工作不够热忱，但……当务之急是要让带土先射一次，等到他进来，情况就不是他能控制的了——  
　　“你！”卡西倒吸一口气，足下的动作一停。

　　带土的手正伸进那条没眼看的蕾丝裙子里，若即若离的抚摸那被顶起一块。

　　“你用脚，我用手……”带土的的鼻尖沁出汗珠，但依旧笑的恶劣，“我们也比一比啊？”  
　　“比什么比？”卡卡西脚下用力一踩，“……你信不信我……嗯！……”

　　带土直接撕开了那薄薄的袜子，在卡卡西已经立起的东西上屈指就是一弹，“当然是比谁先被搞出来啊？木叶第一技师？”  
　　卡卡西被这个称呼气到笑，他作为一个忍者，精通技术，奈何精少；到床上还是一个样——活儿好，无奈射得快，带土拿这个取笑他也不是一两次了。  
　　“那比啊。”他的足尖不轻不重的碾过带土已经湿漉的尖端，“你以为你很厉害哦？吊车尾。”

　　卡卡西就这样扔掉了自己“先让带土射一次”的策略。快感在忍耐中越发难耐，被撕烂的丝袜边缘勒着哪里不能碰的地带，他双腿发颤整个人缺氧似的后仰，还在不死心的取悦着带土。卡卡西知道他快了，果然——

　　带土在最后时刻一把拉开他的腿，射在了他赤裸的胯间。

　　卡卡西支起身子，双腿勾住他汗湿的后背。口罩早不知掉到哪里了，他们四目相视，不知是谁先咬了谁的唇，于是全身纠缠，忘情接吻。

tbc  
　　“你说你……做什么火影，做组长夫人不好么？！”

　　火影大人动了动喉咙，没好意思吐槽他那个警务组长还是自己封的。结果被带土直接一口咬在喉结上。

　　“——唔！”

　　“哈。”带土短短的头发里尽是汗水，蹭在卡卡西敏感的耳后，让他不住颤抖。刚刚被抚摸过的器官已经渗出清液，卡卡西知道自己即将到达那个点——

　　“带土……土……”再等下。他只能这样请求。

　　你会害怕疼痛吗？

　　你又会害怕快感吗？

　　对于卡卡西而言，疼痛可以忍耐，但是快感不行。所以前者不足以击溃他，面对后者却只能老实求饶。

　　——但是今天的带土没有慈悲。

　　“晚了。”他的手指就着刚射出的精液挤进了入口，“你这里可是拼命张嘴要吃呢，现在讨饶你叫我信哪里？嗯？”

　　卡卡西的下面里宽外紧，带土经常赞他生得好，说他里面又热又紧，还特别能吃。一般配合着就把两人结合的位置给他看——

　　要命。六代目光是想起他的混账话都觉得内里绞紧，身体像是预感到更剧烈的快感一般，自动的迎合起来。

　　手指依次增加，最后三根手指抽出，带土刚刚发泄过一次的地方抵在了穴口……

　　说好的绝对不应期呢！卡卡西是真的怕了，他去抓带土的肩膀，想要求他慢一点的话还没出口，带土的东西就一整根的没入——

　　全身的感官都集中在那个要命的点上，带土太知道他哪里碰不得，第一下就狠狠顶在了上面，伞部还嫌不够一样，对着那里尽情碾压……

　　卡卡西不再是颤抖而是抽搐，他想惊叫想哭泣，可是仰着脖子的他，发不出任何声音。

　　六代目就这样在自己的办公桌上，被一下顶到射出来，前端仿佛失禁一般，吐露着半透明的腺液，弄脏了薄薄的女仆裙。

　　他双目失神，脸颊绯红，张开了嘴却仿佛吸不到任何空气——

　　“卡卡西你知道我最喜欢你什么？”带土感受他收紧抽搐的小腹，给了他一个吻。

　　伴随他的动作，六代目闭着眼，颤抖着、软软的“……嗯……”

　　带土舔弄他的耳廓，“就是你被我干的软绵绵的，问什么都乖乖说嗯。”

　　他抽送的动作不急，却一下下顶住了那个微妙的凸起，“做我的女人好不好啊？”

　　“嗯……”

　　“……别工作了，哥哥养你好不好？”

　　“嗯……嗯……”

“就把你放在宇智波老宅里，用链子栓起来……”带土说的自己也动情起来，那是他对这个人终极的妄想，“你哪儿都不许去好不好？”

　　“嗯啊……”

　　他奖励的给了他一个吻，吻在鼻尖，“真乖，那给你穿你最喜欢的火影袍……”

　　“……嗯……”卡卡西的呼吸急促起来。

　　带土动作渐渐快起来，“里面一丝不挂，你就光溜溜的等我下班……我撩起袍子就能干你……”

　　“带……带土……”卡卡西喃喃叫起他的名字。他眼角带着泪水，还不知道自己无意识的发声无异于火上浇油。

　　带土抓起他的身体，把他抵在桌上，利用重力一下一下进到最深，动作里混合着情欲和凶狠——蹭过卡卡西又爱又恨的那个地方。

　　“射到里面好不好？把你操到怀孕好不好？”

　　“……呜……啊……”卡卡西看起来要死掉了，他挂在带土身上——那件情趣的衣服已经被撕破，半遮半露，正透出了胸口红艳艳的一点，最后的冲刺带土也呼吸急促，他来不及再说什么，只一口咬上了哪里。

　　卡卡西的乳尖很敏感，颜色也漂亮，往常带土也喜欢射到上面，使坏说看起来像是产奶——

　　他毫无保留的射在了里面，把已经高潮过的身体推向了另一个顶端。

 

　　带土抱着他，伏在那张办公桌上——桌上只有两摞文件一个被碰倒的水杯，幸好卡卡西会习惯性的拧好杯盖，规避了一场混乱。

　　六代目回抱着带土，他后知后觉的发现自己给他的后背添了些小伤口。过了好久他才找回自己的声音：“你……尽兴了么？”

　　就卡卡西所知……带土再来一次才算发挥正常。

　　带土把手指插入他汗湿的银发，咧嘴笑了：“老夫老妻了，今天先放过你。”

　　他亲了一口六代目的鼻梁。

　 “咱们来日方长。”　　

 

—END——

如果有续篇就叫来日方长好了（不）


End file.
